Lightning Prince and Devil King
by Dis Lexic
Summary: Harry was expecting some peace and quiet after he defeated the basilisk in the chamber, but when a mysterious man arrives at the school he finds that his troubles are just beginning. Throw in a family secret that has 'shocking' connotations and a camp in New York and Harrys life just got a lot more interesting. (Rating subject to change)
1. Chapter 1

Lightning Prince and Devil King

Harry was expecting some peace and quiet after he defeated the basilisk in the chamber, but when a mysterious man arrives at the school he finds that his troubles are just beginning. Throw in a family secret that has 'shocking' connotations and a camp in New York and Harrys life just got a lot more interesting.

**Right, this is something I've been wanting to do for a while but kept failing for various reasons. An answer to DZ2s Twice-Blessed Half blood challenge with a bit of a twist. Enjoy!**

Lightning Prince and Devil King

The last feast of the second year was quite the event. Not only were they celebrating the end of the school year, but also the return of Dumbledore, the solving of the Mystery of the Chamber of Secrets and the consolidation of the end of the year exams (Well, mostly, Hermione was the only one who was sad about that). However, the celebratory air was not to last. The first hint that something was wrong was a huge gonging sound, followed by the sound of shattering glass that all the teachers and some upper year students recognised as the destruction of the Wards. The next thing was the massive amount of power that settled over the room like a stifling blanket, causing some of the lower years to pass out with blood leaking from there noses.

Everyones eyes were locked on the door by this point, even as the massive oak doors began to creak open and the source of all this power strode into the room.

It was a man, tall and thin, clad in robes of green and silver with slicked back, black hair and bright green eyes that showed nothing but scorn for the world and held a glimmer of madness in them. In his hand, the man carried a cane of gold with a pointed tip and a glowing blue gem in the head.

The man walked up the aisle, his footsteps echoing around the silent room. It wasn't until he drew level with Harry that he stopped, looking down at the lightning scarred boy with a look of curiosity and barely hidden disgust on his face.

"So, you are the one who killed my Serpent?" he asked, his voice smooth and oily, "How interesting. Who would have thought that a mere child would have the power needed to do such a thing. One would need the strength of my brother to do such a thing. Or maybe just his foolishness."

Harry gulped as he stared up at the being in front of him. There was no way that this person was any mere mortal, not with the massive amount of power he wore so casually around him like a cloak.

"W-who are you?" he eventually managed to get out through the sheer terror he felt before this man.

The green clad man chuckled, his voice echoing around the room.

"Oh, I believe you know my name," he said, "Or at least one of them. After all, you did break into my chamber and kill my pet."

Harrys eyes went wide with shock as the sound of shocked whispers started up around the room, the sheer insanity of this man claiming to be one of the Founders breaking through the terror that had held sway over them.

"Theres no way you can be Slytherin!" came a voice from the Slytherin table, "He lived over a thousand years ago!"

"Oh, you have no idea of the things that exist in this world, Draco Malfoy," purred Slytherin, "You have no idea how insignificant you humans are in the grand scheme of things. You Wizards think your so powerful with your wands and spells, when in actuality, you're the weakest beings on this planet. Even those who hold no magic with which to See this world as it truly is stand head and shoulders above you miserable little worms!"

"Why you little..!" hissed Malfoy, jumping to his feet, his face turning pruce, "My Father will hear of this insult!"

He raised his wand. However, before he could do anything, Slytherin was already in front of him, hand round his throat and lifting him of the ground with ease.

"You foolish little human," hissed Slytherin, raising his stave, the jem glowing ominously.

Before he could do anything to the arrogant Pure-Blood, a barrage of spells hammered into him from the teachers table. However, despite the barrage of coloured light, the man just scoffed and pointed his stave at the teachers table, blasting it to pieces and the teachers into the walls, knocking them out with a symphony of sickening crunches.

"You really think your pathetic magic tricks will work on me, a God of Sorcery?" hissed Slytherin, before turning his attention back on Malfoy who was shaking in the now revealed Gods iron grip.

"And now for you," purred the God, raising his cane once more.

"Let him go!" yelled a voice.

Slytherin turned his head to look at the perpetrator. Harry stood, his wand in his hands and a determined gleam in his eyes.

"What are you doing?" hissed Ron, backing away with the rest of the students, leaving Harry standing in the middle of the hall facing down the amused looking god, "Its just Malfoy! who cares what happens to that slimy snake!"

"I wont let you lay a finger on anyone here," said Harry, ignoring Ron.

"You would stand against me, even knowing who I am?" purred Slytherin, "Even for this boy who has shown you nothing but scorn since the moment you walked through the castle doors?"

Harry just grinned.

"Harry, what are you doing?" asked Hermione as everyone else in the room backed away from the two green eyed men, "You don't stand a chance! You'd really put your life on the line for Malfoy?"

"Not so much Malfoy," replied Harry, "But what's to stop him from turning on everyone else once hes done? No, I have to fight him."

"Alright," said Hermione, "At least tell me you have a plan?"

"Nope," replied Harry, causing his bushy haired friend to face fault.

"Sigh, why am I not surprised," muttered Hermione, "You're a lot like Epimetheus."

"Epimetheus?" asked Harry, glancing at his friend.

"He was a fool, you idiot," said Hermione, taking a step forwards into Harrys personal space, "Just make sure you survive. And to make sure you do, heres a little incentive."

Harry was about to ask what she meant, only to stiffen in stiffen as his best friend pressed her lips to his cheek. The kiss was short and chaset, over almost as soon as it began, but left Harry feeling lightheaded.

"Make sure to win this fight," whispered Hermione in his ear before she joined the rest of the school at the edge of the room.

"If you've finished your goodbyes, maybe we can get started," said Slytherin, throwing Malfoy to the side.

"Heh, the only one saying goodbye today will be you," said Harry.

"Oh how you remind me of my foolish brother!" crowed the God, "Let me show you the difference between us, little Gryffin!"

He slammed his cane into the ground, his robes changing from green and silver to green and gold as a helmet with a pair of massive horns curling from the forehead appeared on him and his cane lengthened into a full on staff.

"Show me what you got, Wizard Brat!" yelled the God, madness glittering in his eyes, "Show me what the Blessed of Hecate can do against Loki, the true King of Asgard!"

**And thats where I'll end it. If you're wondering where the challenge comes in, well, you'll have to wait and see. For my fellow Anime geeks out there, you'll probably recognise the scene with Hermione as being stolen almost wholesale from Campione, which will have a big part in this story once Harry defeats Loki.**

**Oh and if anyone didn't figure out who Slytherin actually was before the end, go watch Avengers Assemble or the Thor movies. Don't worry, Lokis form will be the extent of the Marvel elements.**

**Now, this story will mostly be in the PJ world, but there will be elements of Campione appearing every now and then.**

**Please leave me a review on the way out and have a good weekend!**

**EDIT! someone pointed out that I mangled the personalities slightly, so I went through and changed up some of the reactions. My final point is to anyone who read what originally Hermione said to Harry and immediately thought she was offering sex. Get your head out of the gutters! There both twelve and, while it may be a little early, there are those who notice the opposite sex at that age, but even so theres no way they'd go that far! Besides, I've changed to to be more like an exchange between friends. And no, this does not indicate a future Harmony paring.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lightning Prince and Devil King

Harry was expecting some peace and quiet after he defeated the basilisk in the chamber, but when a mysterious man arrives at the school he finds that his troubles are just beginning. Throw in a family secret that has 'shocking' connotations and a camp in New York and Harrys life just got a lot more interesting.

**And were back. I don't know if people know, but I made a few alterations to Chapter 1 after someone pointed out some errors that, fanfiction or not, really couldn't be left. Now we get to see Harry get kicked around the Great Hall by a vastly superior opponent and meet a certain purple haired goddess. Enjoy!**

**Oh, and I forgot to put this in last time, but I don't own Harry Potter, Campione or Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 2

As Loki stalked forwards, looking a lot like a wolf stalking his prey, Harry backed up, trying to keep a bit of distance between himself and the God.

"So, what makes you think you can stand against me," purred Loki, "You know who I am and yet you remain standing against me."

The got flicked his fingers and sent a bolt of energy flying at Harry. The young wizard dived out of the way, just in time to watch the bolt strike the Hufflepuff table and vaporize a massive chunk of it. Harry gulped and stood, raising his wand and unleashing a barrage of spells at the God, most of which were not first or second year and not in the least bit friendly. See, Harry was a bookworm. He did a better job hiding it that Hermione did, but he was one just the same. He spent a lot of time sneaking into the Libary after Curfew to read whatever he could get his hands on. This lead to him learning a lot of useful spells and some that are not meant to be used in anything else than full scale battle. It was through practicing some of these spells in a rather useful training room he found on the seventh floor that he discovered his affinity for lightning magic. He put that to good use now as he unleashed one of the more powerful spells in his rather impressive arsenal for a 12 year old wizard, sending a massive net of lightning towards the God who simply raised an eyebrow and conjured a wall with a flick of his wrist, allowing the energy to dissipate of it.

"Quite impressive for a child," said Loki, "But it seems that you wont be able to use that many more times."

Harry growled through his panting. The Lightning Net spell was an extremely high level Lightning Elemental spell that most adult wizards wouldn't be able to cast due to the intense concentration needed to direct the lightning to where it needed to go. For Harry though, controlling lightning elemental magic was as easy as breathing

"Why is it that you fight, human? What is it about your kind that continues to struggle despite overwhelming odds?"

"Who knows," said Harry, unleashing another lightning bolt "All I know is that I wont let you touch my classmates."

"Oh how noble," hissed Loki, deflecting the attack with ease, "Noble, but futile. You have no chance!"

He slammed his staff into the ground, unleashing a massive wave of energy that sent tables, benches, food and cutlery flying into the walls with enough force to embed them in the stone walls of the Hall. fortunately, most of the students had already legged it, with the exception of Hermione and a blond first year with wide, silvery eyes.

Harry narrowed his eyes and waved his wand, a silvery shield appearing in front of him as the wave reached him. That didn't do him any good however as the wave simply broke the shield charm and blasted Harry through the Gryffindor table and into the wall. It did remove some of the energy from the spell though, reducing it enough so that, rather than completely crushing the young wizard, it only cracked a few ribs.

Harry fell to the floor, gasping for breath as Loki walked towards him, his footsteps echoing around the silent hall.

"And here you are, on your knees as you belong," sneered Loki, "You have done well, for a mortal, but this is where it ends. Do not worry, for your bravery you shall not suffer."

Loki raised his stave, the gem in the end glowing its ominous blue.

"_Damn it, I cant die here!" _thought Harry, _"I-I don't want to die, I want to fight!"_

Harrys eyes snapped open and he lunged forwards, tackling Loki to the ground as he brought his stave down to stab the Boy-Who-Lived. The God was so surprised by the sudden move that he staggered back, slipping on a discarded plate and falling on his back, his pointed stave flying up, the razor sharp tip gleaming in the torchlight. Harry drew back his fist and punched Loki, once, twice, three times, before the God regained his senses and sent the boy flying back into the teachers table. Loki rose to his feet, blood flowing down his face from the broken nose and split lip Harry had given him, his formally handsome face twisted into a look of intense rage.

"You...How dare you lay a hand on me?!" he snarled, "You, a mere mortal dares to lay a hand on me, a God and a King?!"

He snapped his fingers and Harry suddenly found himself unable to move and spread eagled on the teachers table.

"For that you will suffer a thousand punishments before you die," growled the God of Mischief, his stave returning to his hand as he stalked forwards, "And before you do, you will watch as I tear this castle to the ground and kill everyone inside. Starting with this one."

He held out a hand and Hermione found herself being dragged towards the God, his hand closing around her neck.

"NO, leave her alone!" yelled Harry, struggling against the invisible bonds that held him.

"Oh, this one means something to you," purred Loki, "In that case, it will have far more impact as I tear the flesh from her bones and flay her soul and magic until her mind shatters!"

"NO!"

Harrys struggling increased, trying desperately to move as Hermione started screaming.

"Come on, move damn it!" snarled Harry as he flared his magic, straining against Lokis magic as said God scored long cuts into Hermiones arms and legs with his magic.

Suddenly, something cold and hard landed in Harrys hand and he found he could suddenly move his arm again. Without thinking, he lashed out with his arm, sending the object flying at the God who was torturing his friend. Loki seemed to sense something coming and turned to look at Harry, only to take the Sword of Gryffindor to the chest. Loki looked down at the sword in shock, staggering back a few steps, a bleeding Hermione falling from his nerveless fingers as the deadly blade did its work. Harry fell to the ground as the magic holding him still vanished, immediately rushing to Hermiones side, ignoring Loki for now as the God remained still, staring at the sword embedded in his chest.

"Hermione, come on, wake up!" he said, shaking the limp girl.

"Don't worry, shes fine," said another voice.

Harrys head snapped up to see the other girl who stayed standing behind him, regarding him through her silvery eyes.

"The only injuries are to her body," said the girl, "She is simply unconscious."

"Who are you?" asked Harry suspiciously.

The girl didn't answer though as Loki chose that moment to laugh loudly, snapping Harrys attention back to the God.

"AHAHAHAHA You truly are a credit to my brothers house," said the God, his previously insane tone replaced by fond remembrance, "He was a fool too, one who relished combat more than any. It was this that lead him to slay the God of Steel Roland and win this blade that can cut through anything, even a God. Remain alive, young King, for we will meet again. And next time, it will be different."

As he was speaking, Lokis form began to lose its colour, slowly turning grey from the feet up, vanishing into dust. By the time he was finished, only a single eye remained, closing as the Heretic God known as Salazar Slytherin and Loki passed from this world, foreshadowing the birth of a new Devil King.

Harry staggered as a sudden wave of exhaustion washed over him, falling to his knees. The young Wizard raised a hand and stared at the bleeding cut that crossed it as his body began to throb and burn.

"W-whats happening?" he stuttered through a suddenly heavy tongue, even as darkness began to encroach on his vision.

* * *

><p>The next thing Harry knew, he was laying in a soft surface with his head resting on a warm pillow.<p>

"The black Art that Epimetheus and I left behind, the Sacred birth of an Illegitimate child, shrouded in darkness, born of a Fool and a Witch," said a childish voice, "A secret right of Usurpation, only possible through the sacrifice of a God."

Harry opened his eyes to find himself looking up at a beautiful girl with violet hair pulled into pigtails and bright green eyes, dressed in a white dress with disconnected sleeves.

"In other words, all of the conditions have been met," said the girl, smiling down at Harry, "And you shall receive a gift from the Heavens."

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry.

"Well to put it simply, the sacrificing of your life in order to slay Loki has succeeded," said the girl.

"So I killed him?" asked Harry, "Who are you?"

"I am the All Giving Woman, Pandora," said the girl, "And you Harry, will be born again as a Campione, a God-Slayer, a King among Kings, a Campione…"

* * *

><p>Pandoras voice trailed off as darkness once more filled Harrys vision. Harrys eyes snapped open to see the ceiling of the Hospital wing. The young wizard closed, his hand going to his head as he tried to remember what had happened. The last thing he remembered was…<p>

His eyes snapped back open as he shot upright.

"HERMIONE!"

"Calm down Mr. Potter," said Madam Pomfrey as she marched towards the bed, "Miss Granger is fine, her wounds were easy to heal and she has been sent home along with everyone else."

"What do you mean sent home?" asked Harry, panic rising in his chest that they might have closed the school.

"You've been unconscious for nearly two weeks," said Pomfrey, "The school term is over and the holidays have begun."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" he asked as the school nurse began to wave her wand over him.

"Well, I don't know for sure because Loki knocked all of the teachers out and did something to keep us unconscious, but as near as I can tell you got cut by that."

she pointed at the side of the bed where the Sword of Gryffindor sat, gleaming in the light of the torches.

"That was made by the Goblins and so takes in that which makes it stronger," continued Poppy, "Since you used it to kill the Basilisk it became impregnated with its venom. It was only thanks to the Phoenix Tears present in your blood that you survived. Now lay still so I can take these scans."

Harry complied, knowing better than to argue with the Matron by this point.

"Do you mind if I ask why the Swords here?" asked Harry, "I thought Dumbledore was going to keep it."

"He was," said Poppy, "But every time he's taken it its just appeared back here the next day. Well, you're fine, more than fine actually. I don't know what's happened to you, but whatever it was seems to have fixed everything that was wrong with you, right down to your eyes."

It was at that moment that Harry realised he could see clearly and he wasn't wearing his glasses.

"You can go," said Poppy, "I believe that Professor McGonagall will be taking you home vire portkey."

At that moment, said teacher entered the ward, making a beeline to Harrys bed.

"So, is he alright Poppy?" asked the Transfiguration teacher, a glimmer of worry in her tone.

"Hes almost disgustingly healthy," replied the Matron, "He can go whenever hes ready."

"Alright then, come along Potter, lets get you home," said McGonagall, before noticing the Sword sitting at his bedside, "Oh not again. You get changed Mr. Potter while I get this back to the Headmasters Office."

Harry sighed and got out of bed, moving behind the curtain provided by Poppy to change into his Muggle clothes. A few minutes later, he was following his Head of House down the halls, out into the grounds of the castle and eventually out of the gates. A few feet from the gates of the school, McGonagall stopped and pulled a small hairbrush out of her robes.

"Here you are Mr Potter," she said, handing him the object, "This is called a Portkey. It is an item enchanted to transport people from one point to another, either at a specific time or with a password. It will drop you off near your relatives house. Don't worry about your luggage, it has already been delivered."

Harry nodded and let out a sigh, gripping the object.

"See you next year professor," he said, before the hairbrush glowed blue and whisked him away.

**END! and there we have it, the battle with Loki and the meeting of Pandora. Next time, Harry meets his real father, gets carted off to Camp and will meet the one who will be his mentor in all things Devil King. If anyone can guess who it will be then they will get cookies. And no, its not Luna, although she will be a big part of the story.**

**Finally, leave me a review and go and check out the latest challenge I put on DZ2's forum. Its called Harry the Cross Blessed Halfblood. See you all next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Lightning Prince and Devil King

Harry was expecting some peace and quiet after he defeated the basilisk in the chamber, but when a mysterious man arrives at the school he finds that his troubles are just beginning. Throw in a family secret that has 'shocking' connotations and a camp in New York and Harrys life just got a lot more interesting.

**And here we go with another chapter. This one will have Harry meeting with his dad and heading off to CHB, as well as the introduction of the one who will be Harrys mentor with all things Campione. I bet no one has got anywhere close to guessing. Oh, and if people are wondering why Harry hasn't asked anything about being a Campione yet its because he doesn't know. He knows he killed Loki, but has no idea about the fact he also stole his Authorities. the reason? Campiones have their memories of their time in Limbo with Pandora wiped. Thats canon by the way. On another note, I got a guest review saying that this 'feels too fake'. What the hell is that supposed to mean?! Anyway, enough ranting, lets get started.**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 3

Harry sighed as he opened the door to Number Four, dreading the inevitable confrontation that was coming. The young Wizard moved into the living room, inwardly bracing himself for the up and coming shouting match. What he wasn't expecting was to find his 'family' sitting on the couch with blank looks on their faces and a stranger enjoying a cup of tea in the armchair.

"Who are you?" asked Harry, tensing his muscles in preparation for a fight.

"Oh calm down Harry," said the man, taking a sip of tea, "If I meant you harm you'd already be dead."

That really didn't help Harry calm down and he said as such. The man just chuckled and nodded.

"I suppose thats true. Very well, I swear on the River Styx that I mean no harm to Harry James Potter and that everything I say to him during the conversation we're about to have is completely true."

Thunder rumbled outside and Harry felt a wave of insanely powerful magic wash over the house and settle over the man. The black haired boy relaxed slightly and stepped into the room, taking in the man properly.

He was tall, that much was clear, even though he was sitting down. He had tanned skin and close cropped black hair and a goatee that framed his mouth. He was dressed in a high quality silk suit.

"What happened to them?" asked Harry, pointing at his 'relatives' who currently looked like they had been on the wrong end of a Basilisks reflection.

"Oh, I just froze them," said the man, "Now, I believe you asked who I am, yes? Well, I have many names. King of Olympus, Lord of the Sky, Jupiter, but the one you may call me as Father."

Harry stiffened at that. Not only was this man claiming to be a god, much like the one who had nearly killed him, but he was also claiming to be his father.

"Thats a lie," growled Harry, "My Father was James Potter."

"Correct," said Jupiter, "But you know I'm telling the truth. I am your father, just a surely as James Potter was."

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Harry.

"You see, shortly before he left school, James Potter was hit by a sterility curse from Severus Snape," said Jupiter, putting his now empty teacup down on the coffee table, "Something about not wanting Lily to mate with the idiot? Anyway, your parents tried for months to have a child until they finally got checked by Madam Pomfrey and were informed that James was sterile. However, Lily was nothing if not ingenious and so they decided to try a ritual to have a child. Unfortunately, Lily was so desperate to be a mother she neglected to read the entire passage. The ritual worked by summoning a divine into James' body and infused him with that divines power, meaning that the resulting child would be both James' and whoever it was who had been summoned."

"Which was you?" asked Harry.

"Well, actually it was my Greek Aspect," said Jupiter, "Each of the Olympian Gods have two halves, a Greek and a Roman. I am the Roman aspect of Zeus, who was summoned by Lilys ritual. These aspects are usually within the same body and simply act as two halves of the whole, but sometimes they split off and do things on there own."

The God of the Sky sat back in the armchair, allowing Harry some time to take in the information given to him.

"Why now?" asked Harry at length, "For years I prayed that someone, anyone would come and take me away from this hellhole, so why have you come now? And why is it you who's come and not Zeus."

Jupiter sighed deeply and rested his chin on his clasped hands.

"Its not that simple Harry," he said, "To start with, Gods are forbidden from having direct interaction with their mortal offspring and, as the King I have to set and example. There are exceptions to this off course, but not many. I truly wish that I could tell you my presence here today is simply to see you, but its not. I need help."

"And why should I help you?" demanded Harry, glaring at the God, "You have never done anything for me, so why should I help you?"

Jupiter sighed and slumped against the back of the seat, suddenly looking centuries older.

"I know I have no right to ask this of you Harry, but won't you please hear me out?"

Harry glared for a moment, before relenting, sitting opposite the God of the Sky.

"Fine."

"Thank you," said Jupiter, "My Greek Half is threatening war upon Poseidon because our Lightning Bolt has been stolen. Hes refusing to listen to reason, even going so far as ignoring me when I point out that Poseidon has no reason or want to steal our power. I need someone to find our Bolt and return it before the Summer Solstice. WIll you help me?"

Harry sat stiffly in his seat, his mind going over everything Jupiter had told him. Could he really help this man who claimed to be his Father after being left in this hellhole by him all this time?

"What happens if i refuse?" he asked at length.

Jupiter seemed to deflate.

"Then either someone else steps forwards to find my Bolt or this world becomes a battleground of the Gods and tears itself apart," he said.

"Then I guess I have no choice but to help you then," said Harry, sighing. Damn his hero complex!

Jupiter breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Harry, you have no idea how good it is to hear you say that," said Jupiter, "Now, I need you to go to Camp Halfblood in Long Island and wait until I can give you the quest. As an added bonus, you can go there every year after this, meaning you can leave this place behind."

"Why didn't you say that before?" asked Harry, "I definitely would have agreed then!"

Pseudo-Father and son shared a short chuckle before Jupiter got to his feet.

"Go and grab everything you want to take with you," he said, "I will take you to Long Island but you will have to make your way to camp yourself. Its a right of passage all Greek Demi-gods have to do.

Harry nodded and ran upstairs to find his trunk at the foot of the bed and Hedwig in her cage on the desk. The owl hooted at him as he entered the room and moved to his trunk.

"Hey Hedwig, you up for a trip?" he asked, "Apparently my Dads the god Zeus and his split personality has asked for my help smacking some sense into him. I'm heading to America."

Hedwig hooted eagerly and battered the bars of her cage with her wings.

"Calm down Heds, I'll let you out once I've packed my stuff," said Harry, turning to his trunk only to stop short when he saw what was laying atop it. The Sword of Gryffindor gleamed brightly as Harry lifted it from the trunk, a look of shock on his face.

"How in the world did this get here?" he asked, "I could have sworn Mcgonagall took this to Dumbledore's office."

"**That she did laddie, but I'll be damned if I let my new master walk around unarmed," **said a deep male voice, making Harry yelp in shock and spin around, sword held ready to defend himself.

"Whos there?" he demanded.

"**Right here," **said the voice, the sword in his hand vibrating.

Harry looked down at the silbery sword in shock.

"Wait, is that you talking?"

"**Right you are laddie," **said the sword.

"B-but your a sword," protested Harry weakly, "Swords don't talk!"

"**Well I do," **snarked the sword, **"I'm an Authority and a God of Steel, formerly wielded by the God Roland before he was defeated by Godric and he took me as his prize. I served him faithfully until his death and now I will serve you the same."**

"Why me?" asked Harry, sinking down on his bed .

"**You pulled me out of the Hat," **said the sword, **"Godric placed me in there shortly before his death with instructions that I was only to be revealed to a worthy heir. You faced down a Divine Beast that could kill you with a look and not once did the thought of fleeing enter your mind. After that you faced down a God without flinching and managed to slay him. If that doesn't make you a worthy heir, then I don't know what does."**

Harry remained silent for a moment as his mind tried to digest what he had been told before he spoke.

"But I have no idea how to wield a sword," he said.

"**Don't worry about that Laddie, we can soon train you up," **said the Sword, chuckling slightly, **"And don't even think about saying no. I will likely never find a more worthy wielder than you and can follow you no matter where you go."**

Harry chuckled lightly and held the sword up to his face.

"Then I guess we're partners."

"**That we are. My name is Durandal, the sword that can cut anything. When you need me, don't hesitate to call. For now…"**

Durandal glowed slightly and seemed to slip into Harrys wrist, the entire blade vanishing into his arm.

"**...I'll stay in here. Now you'd better hurry up and pack. Jupiters beginning to get worried."**

Harry nodded and tapped a rune on the top of his trunk, causing it to shrink down to the size of a matchbox. Harry scooped it up and slipped it into his pocket before opening Hedwigs cage and the window, allowing his familiar out. The young Wizard looked around the room to make sure he had everything before heading back downstairs.

"You ready?" asked Jupiter as Harry entered the sitting room, "Then lets go."

**END! there we go, the next chapter is done. I hope I was clear with my explanation, but in case I wasn't, heres another.**

**I see Jupiter as being a lot more reasonable than Zeus, simply because hes more responsible. As such, he knows that Poseidon has nothing to gain from stealing Zeus' bolt, but the pig headed idiot isn't listening to reason, Hence why Jupiter has turned to one of his kids to try and prevent war. As for why Harry? well, hes the only Son of Zeus and Jupiter reasons that it would be best to use him to get Zeus to calm down. Jupiter dosnt want a war between the gods any more than his fellows do, its just his Greek Aspect being a prick.**

**Moving on, the question of who you think will be Harrys mentor is still open, although its a little clearer now if not blindingly obvious.**

**With regards to Durandal, hes like the Ama no Murakumo in Campione, a self aware weapon with an attitude. The blade itself is a weapon that once belonged to the French Hero Roland and was used to ****hold off a hundred-thousand-strong Muslim army long enough for Charlemagne's army to retreat into France. Roland attempted to destroy the sword to prevent it from being captured by the attacking Saracens and created La Brèche de Roland in the Pyrenees in the process. But Durandal proved indestructible, so he hid it beneath his body along with the oliphant, the horn used to alert Charlemagne. Supposedly it can cut through anything and is indestructible. Although its origin is in France, I imagine him to speak with an Irish accent. Not entirely sure why.**

**Anyway, thats enough babbling from me, leave me a review on the way out and have a nace day!**


	4. Chapter 4

Lightning Prince and Devil King

Harry was expecting some peace and quiet after he defeated the basilisk in the chamber, but when a mysterious man arrives at the school he finds that his troubles are just beginning. Throw in a family secret that has 'shocking' connotations and a camp in New York and Harrys life just got a lot more interesting.

**And we're back. THis chapter will have a lot of explanation, both of what a Campione actually is for those who don't know and how Voban and Smith can have their Authorities and Apollo and Artemis still be around for those who do. Hope you like this latest instalment!**

Chapter 4

"Bloody asshole just had to drop me in the middle of nowhere miles from Camp in the middle of a rainstorm," growled Harry as he slogged through the mud in the direction of the Camp as indicated by the helpful sword currently residing in his arm.

"**Aw quit ya bellyaching Laddie," **said Durandal, **"Your supposed to be the Son of the God of the Sky, not to mention a Campione, a little rain shouldn't slow you down."**

"Campione?" asked Harry, "Whats a Campione?"

"**You don't know?" **asked Durandal, suprise clear in his tone before he sighed, **"Of course you don't, there was no one around to explain and memories of time spent in Limbo are hazy at best. Alright the Laddie pay attention cus this is important. Campione is the title given to those who succeed in killing a God. They are also known as Godslayers or Deamon Kings."**

"Deamon King?" asked Harry, a spark of fear appearing in his chest, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"**Oh don't worry you're naive little ass Laddie," **said Durandal, **"Its just a title, although there are some Campione who have definitely earned it. Hmm, how about this, The term Campione was coined by the Italian mage Alberto Ricardo. He said:**

**A Campione – a Godslayer – is a supreme ruler.**

**Since he can kill a celestial being, he can therefore call on the sacrosanct, divine powers wielded by the gods.**

**A Campione – a Godslayer – is a lord.**

**Since the power to kill a deity is in his hands, he therefore looms over all mortals on Earth.**

**A Campione – a Godslayer – is a devil.**

**Since of all mortals who live in the world, none can assume a power to match his!"**

Durandal paused for a moment as Harry sank down on a nearby tree stump as his mind tried to process the new information.

"So what does that mean exactly?" asked the young Campione at length.

"**Well, it means that the Mages around the world view you as a King and will treat you as such," **said Durandal, **"Campione have gained the reputation of being tyrannical monsters over the years due to the fact that there power is literally Godlike and there have been those who abused it. Most Mages serve the Campione out of fear of there power than anything else."**

Seeing Harry draw even further into himself, the Unstoppable Blade was quick to comfort his wielder.

"**Don't worry Laddie, being feared as a Monster is only a small part of being a Campione and you're sure to prove that incorrect assumption wrong eventually."**

"That doesn't exactly make me feel better," grumbled Harry as thunder rumbled overhead, "So what is it that you mean by a Gods Authority?"

"**An Authority is what makes a Heretic God a God," **said Durandal, **"It is the source of their power and there divinity. When a Mortal becomes a Campione they slay a God and steal their power. This is what makes them so strong, they literally wield the power of the Gods. In addition to this, all Campione share a few traits and abilities, most notably of which is an immunity to all external magics, with the exception of Authorities and even then they don't have the full effect they would have on a regular human. Campione also have enhanced senses, superhuman stamina, durability and regenerative powers, the ability to speak all languages in the world, including dead ones, obscenely high magically reserves and an extended lifespan that stretches well into centuries. It is also noted that Campione also have the luck of the Devil, even before slaying a God."**

Silence followed the Swords explanation of what a Campione was as Harry thought over what Durandal had told him. A few minutes later, a choked laugh tore itself from Harry's throat before he slammed his fist into the sodden wood beneath his legs.

"GODS DAMN IT!" he howled to the sky, punching the wood again, "Why can't I just be normal?!"

"**Because your a Potter," **said Durandal, chuckling lightly, **"And Potters never do normal. To my knowledge, your family holds five historic Campione, over a hundred Halfbloods, of which 10 were children of the Big Three and three more were the subject of Great Prophecies, two different Divine Ancestors and the blessing of about half a dozen different Gods from various Pantheons."**

Harry sighed and slumped back down on his seat.

"Hey, what do you mean by Heretic God?" he asked at length, "is that different from a regular one?"

"**Ah, I'm glad you asked me that," **said Durandal, **"And make sure you pay attention cus I don't like explaining things more than once. There are two different types of God. the first are known as Archetypes and they are the ones from where the stories sprung. Mother is one of these Archetypes, as is the God of the Bible who created the Sacred Gears and Angels. the other type are known as Faith Born and are basically stories that have grown arms and legs due to human Faith and magic.**

**Archetypes are a part of this world and can freely walk among its populace without to much trouble, whereas if a Faith Born does so they will cause chaos and are known as Heretic Gods. another difference between the two is that the slaying of an Archetype by a human will not birth a Campione. in terms of power, there is little way to tell if the Archetype or the Faith Born will be stronger just by looking. You get all that Laddie?"**

"I think so," said Harry, "So that means there are two Zeuses?"

"**Exactly," **said Durandal, **"If the Heretic Zeus has Reformed yet. He was one of the Gods that fell to my last wielder."**

"Wait, you mean Gryffindor was a Campione?" asked Harry, "What's next, Ravenclaw was a Devil?"

"**No, she was a Divine Ancestor," **said Durandal, **"Divine Ancestors are the reincarnations of Goddesses of the Earth and tend to be immensely powerful mages and Hime-Miko with their children inheriting that power. Rowena was the Reincarnation of Isis, the Egyptian Goddess of ****health, marriage, and wisdom, as well as being the wife of Osiris. the God of the Dead."**

"And what was Hufflepuff?" asked Harry, a little apprehensive as to what he would be told about the last founder.

"**A werebadger."**

Harry looked down at his sword hand incredulously.

"I beg your pardon?"

"**You heard, and don't laugh! She was vicious when you made her mad Forget the others, Godly powers and all, she was the real one you didn't want to piss off."**

Harry shook his head, chuckling as he felt the sword shiver in his arm.

"**Anyway, we should get moving," **said the sword at length, **"We're nearly at the Camp."**

Harry nodded and got to his feet, heading once more in the direction of his new home. The revelation he was a Campione, a being reviled as a Tyrant and a monster, had shook him badly, but He decided to take things one step at a time and deal with it later.

"Hey Durandal, do you know what Authorities I got from Loki?" asked Harry at length as he ducked under a branch.

"**No, unfortunately I don't," **said Durandal, **"But we'll find out eventually. The powers of a Campione reveal themselves in combat and we'll definitely be seeing a lot of that. Don't worry though Laddie, I'll be with you every step of the way."**

"Thanks Durandal," said Harry, "But would you stop calling me Laddie? My names Harry."

"**Oh I know Laddie, but until you have fully mastered both me and your powers, I will continue to call you Laddie. Think of it as incentive to master them."**

Harry huffed but didn't push the argument. Not that he had chance to as the night air was suddenly split by an ear piercing roar that easily carried over the rain and thunder.

"What the hell was that?" demanded Harry, taking his hands away from his ears.

"**Minotaur!" **said Durandal, **"Sounds like we'll be getting you some combat experience sooner than expected. Hurry Laddie, don't let it escape!"**

Harry didn't reply but sped up until he was sprinting through the forest, the trees being reduced to blurs but still dodged around with incredible grace. Despite the serious reason for his speeding up, Harry couldn't help the laugh of joy that escaped from his lips as he practically flew through the woods.

The young Campione burst from the edge of the woods, just in time to see the massive bull headed monster crush something to golden dust in his hands.

"MOM NO!" came a shout from the hill, making Harrys gaze snap to where a twelve year old boy was staring down the monster.

A second later, the boy charged.

"**That idiot!" **exclamed Durandal, **"Hurry up and help the newbie before he gets himself killed!"**

"What about me, I'm a newbie too," pointed out Harry.

"**Your also a lot more sturdy than that brat," **pointed out the Sword, **"Now quit arguing and slice that oversized hamburger to bits!"**

Harry sighed, but sprinted forwards all the same, crossing the distance between him and the Minotaur in seconds.

"Durandal, Unsheath!"

A flash of light later and the boy had his deadly blade in hand as the Minotaur, sensing the greater threat that the unknown Demi-god it had just punched into the tree at the top of the hill, turned from its prey, just in time to receive the unstoppable blade to its remaining horn, the enchanted blade passing through the horn like a hot knife through butter. It happened so fast that it took a second for the monster to register the injury, by which time the Campione had spun on one heel and removed the monsters head, causing the whole thing to disintegrate.

"Well that was anticlimactic," said Harry, Durandal vanishing back into his hand.

"**Kid, you had the element of surprise in the middle of a thunderstorm which is to the Children of Zeus was seawater is to a shark," **said Durandal, **"Do not let this victory go to your head. You will find that most battles will not be as easy as this one, especially when you run into Heretic Gods."**

Harry nodded resolutely, trusting the wise old weapon hidden in his arm.

"**Good, now how about you grab these two idiots and lug them down to that big house down there."**

"Got it," said Harry, grabbing the boy who had taken on the Minotaur and slinging him over a shoulder, before moving over to his friend and repeating the motion, absently noting how easy it seemed.

"**See, there is some good things about being a Campione," **said Durandal, **"Now move it!"**

Harry took a step forwards towards the house, only for his foot to slip out from under him on the muddy grass, sending him and his burdens skidding down the hill to come to a stop at the bottom, bashing his head on a hidden rock in the process, dazing him.

"Oh my Gods, Chiron, come quick, there's someone out here!" came a girls voice as Harrys consciousness began to fade.

"Quickly Annabeth, we need to get them to the infirmary," said a male voice.

Harry felt a pair of hands lift him gently.

"One of them has to be the one," said the girl.

"Quite Annabeth, they are still conscious," said the male voice, Chiron, "Get them inside, quickly!"

It was at this point that Harry lost consciousness.

**END! if people are wondering how Harry was knocked out by a rock with his Campione constitution, its because head injuries are always bad. Plus I didn't want Harry to be conscious when he got to the Camp so I wouldn't have to come up with anything. **

**For those who have read my other storys, they may recognise my explanation of the two different types of Gods as being the same as the one from Devils of the Void. Please note that this does not take place in the same world and I don't have any plans for any more crossovers entering at this moment. doesn't mean they won't though.**

**I also need ideas as to what Authorities Harry could have gained from Loki. I already have some in mind, but its interesting to see what other people have to say about this sort of thing. Remember, it can be from things connected to the God as well. I also need ideas for other Heretic Gods for Harry to fight and kill, as well as Authorities he could gain. This wont be until later in the story though. The only rule is that it cant be one that has already been slain by the time Godou killed Verethragna and no Athena either. I like her to much to kill her**

**Next time, Harry is shown around Camp and meets someone he didn't expect to see at all. Leave me a review on the way out!**


	5. Chapter 5

Lightning Prince and Devil King

Harry was expecting some peace and quiet after he defeated the basilisk in the chamber, but when a mysterious man arrives at the school he finds that his troubles are just beginning. Throw in a family secret that has 'shocking' connotations and a camp in New York and Harrys life just got a lot more interesting.

**And we're back. Now, this doesn't really have anything to do with the story, but can someone please tell me what in the world Annabeth did to earn as much hate as she seems to have from the fans lately? I haven't read the last two books, so no spoilers please, just tell me why? anyway, enough of that, on with the show!**

Chapter 5

Harry groaned and opened his eyes, slowly sitting up and rubbing his head as he looked around.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked, taking in the pure white space that surrounded him.

"Hi Harry."

Said boy spun and found himself looking at a woman with purple hair dressed in a white dress standing behind him.

"Who are you?" he asked, his body unconsciously tensing.

"Muu, your so mean!" said the woman, pouting at him, "Don't you remember, we met after you killed Loki."

Harry blinked before the memories of his last time in this space slammed into his head, making him stagger back a few steps.

"Pandora?"

"Yay, you remembered!" cherped the All-Giving Woman, appearing in front of Harry and giving him a rib cracking hug, "But you can call me Mama if you want."

"Gah, Pandora, need air!" gasped Harry, flailing his arms as he tried to escape.

"I told you to call me Mama!" exclaimed the Goddess, squeezing a little tighter to the chorus of cracking bones.

"OKOK!" yelled Harry as tears sprang to his eyes, "I'll call you Mama!"

Pandora let go of the Youngest King, causing him to drop to the ground and take deep breaths of air. After a few moments of gasping and making sure his ribs were intact, Harry sat up and looked at the purple haired Goddess.

"So, why exactly am I here?" he asked.

At this Pandora sobered and became serious. The change was so sudden and complete that Harry actually took a step back.

"Before I answer that question Harry, I need to ask you a question," said Pandora, "Do you trust Albus Dumbledore?"

Harry blinked and opened his mouth to respond.

"Of course, hes a great wizard," he said, before his eyes widened, "What? thats not what I was going to say!"

Pandora sighed and nodded.

"I was afraid of that," she said.

"Afraid of what?" asked Harry, feeling a little nervous.

"The potions that man has been dosing you with are still working," said Pandora, "The only good thing is that becoming a Campione removed all the spells he placed on you."

"W-what do you mean?" asked Harry, now feeling truly scared.

Pandora let out a sigh and waved a hand, conjuring a table and chairs.

"You'd better sit for this," she said.

Harry nodded faintly and slumped in the seat as Pandora sat opposite him.

"What has Dumbledore done to me?" asked Harry after a moments silence.

"Hes done everything in his power to keep you weak and malleable," replied Pandora, "Obliverations, loyalty potions, blocks on your magic, compulsions to avoid or associated with certain people and placing you in an abusive environment to make you into a meet, malleable child who would view him as a savior."

"Why me though?" asked Harry, clenching his fists on the edge of the table, bending the metal it was made of, "Why did he try to control me?"

Pandora shrugged helplessly.

"I have no idea," she said, "Senility, a desire for power, some misguided sense of protection? I may be a Goddess but my connection to the Mortal world is tenues at best. Whatever the reason, it no longer matters. Theres no way he can ever control you again. You are a Campione, a King amongst Kings and the son of the King of Olympus. Say what you like about Zeus, he does care for his children, even if he does a terrible job of showing it most of the time."

"You said he can no longer control me, but you also said I was still under the effect of loyalty potions, right?" asked Harry.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that," said Pandora, "They'll be flushed out of your system soon enough. The only magic that can affect a Campione is that directly injected into them, and even then its effects are lessened. Your body will be free of them in about a week."

Harry let out a sigh of relief, before clenching his fists. Pandora watched her youngest child for a moment before speaking up again.

"What are you going to do?"

"I want to know why," said Harry, "But that can wait. Dumbledore is on the other side of the Atlantic and no longer has any hold over me. I want to spend the summer in piece. I'll deal with Dumbledore if he comes after me, but so long as he leaves me alone, I won't do anything."

Pandora grinned, before throwing herself over the table and hugging Harry tightly.

"Yay, you are capable of more than destruction!" she squealed, "Its always a shame when my children deliberately kill and destroy."

"Other children?" asked Harry after he pried the over excited Goddess of him.

"You didn't think you were the only Campione around, did you?" she asked, "There are currently seven around the world, including you. You'll meet them all in due time, although I think you'd be most interested in meeting John Pluto Smith, or Anne Charlton to use her real name."

"Whys that?" asked Harry.

"Oh, you'll see," said Pandora, "Just make sure to look her up if you ever head to Los Angeles."

Harry nodded, before his hand abruptly jumped up and slapped him.

"OW!"

Pandora giggled as Harry looked down at his hand in shock before it slapped him again.

"Looks like someones trying to wake you up," said Pandora as she watched Harry try to hold off his own hand, "I'll see you again soon Harry."

Harry didnt respond as he tried to hold off his own hand, before vanishing, leaving Pandora standing alone in her realm of white.

* * *

><p>Harrys eyes snapped open, just in time to catch another slap.<p>

"**WAKE UP YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A KING!" **yelled Durandal as he used Harrys hand to smack his master across the face again.

Harry simply grabbed his wrist and glared at the offending limb.

"Was that really necessary?" he asked.

"**Yes, you've been asleep for far too long," **said the sword, relinquishing control over the limb.

"Well next time don't slap me," grumbled Harry, rubbing his stinging cheeks.

"Who slapped you?" asked a voice from the door.

"No one," said Harry, spinning to face the door where a blond haired, grey eyed girl was standing.

"Are you OK?" asked the girl, looking at him strangely, "You seem a little jumpy."

"Yep, I'm fine," said Harry, before changing the subject, "So, where exactly am I?"

"Oh, this is the Big House," said the girl, "We dragged you and your friends in here after you knocked yourself out."

"Thanks for that," said Harry, "Although I don't actually know the others, I just saw them being attacked by that oversized

"I'm Annabeth Chase by the way," said the girl.

"Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you," said Annabeth, shaking his hand, "So tell me something, how does one defeat a Minotaur without breaking a sweat, then knock themselves out on a rock?"

Harry rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Yeah, that is pretty embarrassing, but in my defence I was carrying two people down a muddy hill."

Annabeth cuckled, before putting the glass in her hand down on the bedside table.

"Here, drink this and then come outside," she said, "Chiron and Mr. D want to speak with you."

Harry picked up the drink as the blond left the room, examining it a bit weary. After what he had heard from Pandora he was a little leery of drinking something given to him by a stranger.

"**Calm yourself Laddie," **said Durandal, **"Its safe to drink. The people here have nothing to gain from poisoning you aside from a pissed off Campione. Now get that down you so we can go outside!"**

Harry chuckled lightly at his swords antics and downed the liquid, only to almost spit it out as tasted like liquid sugar.

"What is this stuff?" asked Harry, coughing at the insanely sweet liquid.

"**Nectar, the drink of the Gods,"** said Durandal, **"It can be used to heal half bloods, but will kill them if they have too much. It also tends to turn any mortals who drink it into sand."**

Harry looked at the glass wearly.

"**Don't worry, as a Campione you could have as much as you want. In fact, it won't have any affect on you at all."**

Harry put the glass down on the bedside table and stood, stretching to the satisfying chorus of cracking joints, before heading out the door, through the living room beyond and out onto the veranda. As soon as the young King stepped out of the house and caught a glimpse of his new home, his breath caught in his throat. The area put Hogwarts grounds to shame, with its strawberry fields, massive forest that looked a lot more inviting that the Forbidden Forest at school and the blue sea in the distance, sparkling in the sun. The area was also dotted with greek style buildings, including an open air pavilion with picnic tables, an amphitheater and an arena. The area was full of kids messing about, riding horses and swordfighting, you know, normal stuff for the children of Gods. The air was also heavy with magic and something else that tickled at the edge of Harrys senses and set him on edge.

"Over here Harry," said Annabeths voice, making Harry turn and see a card table had been set up at one end of the area at which sat two men sat opposite each other with hands of cards.

The man facing Harry was overweight and dressed in a rather loud hawaiian shirt. He had a red nose, big, watery eyes and curly black hair, along with an aura that felt a lot like Jupiters to Harry.

The other man looked older and had the air of a school teacher about him, something not helped at all by the tweed jacket he was wearing, and had thinning brown hair, a goatee and intense brown eyes.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Potter," said the teacher looking man as Harry approached the table, "My name is Chiron. I'm the activities director here at camp."

"So, if your Chiron, wheres your horse half?" asked Harry.

"Oh, you figured it out?" asked the Centaur, "Thats quite impressive."

Harry shrugged.

"I spent a lot of time in the library as a kid," he said, "My favorite things to read was always mythology."

"That knowledge will serve you well," said Chiron approvingly, "But you're right, I am the Chiron from legend. I usually hide my true form so as to frighten newcomers. Although it seems that it was unnecessary for you."

At that moment, Chirons opponent cleared his throat.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said the disguised Centaur, "This is Mr. D, the Camp Director."

"Well, I suppose I have to say it, welcome to Camp half-Blood," said Mr. D, "There, now don't expect me to be glad to see you."

Harry thought for a moment before snapping his fingers.

"Your Dionysus," he said, pointing at the red faced man, who just yawned as a rumble of thunder crossed the clear sky.

"Yes, thank you so much for pointing that out," he drawled, "But you should know that names have power and you should not be so flippant with them."

"You wanted to see me Chiron?" said a voice from behind Harry, making him freeze.

"Ah yes, thank you for coming so quickly," said Chiron, "Would you mind showing young Harry here around?"

Harry slowly turned around to see who was standing behind him. She was dressed in a black shirt and skirt combo over a white shirt and with a black and blue striped mantle around her shoulders. Her usually bushy brown hair was now sleek and pulled back into a ponytail with a blue ribbon and she had a large, two handed broadsword attached to her back.

"It would be my pleasure," said the girl before turning to Harry, "When I said I'd see you soon, I didn't mean this soon."

"H-hermione?" asked Harry, shocked at the sight of his bookish friend looking so warlike.

"Yep" said the girl, grinning in a manner that seemed so much more at ease than her smiles at Hogwarts and made Harrys breath catch in his throat "Come on, I'll show you around."

Harry nodded and followed his friend down from the Big House towards the rest of the camp.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Isnt it obvious, I'm a Half-Blood, just like you," said Hermione.

"**You're more than that missy," **said Durandal, **"A normal Half-Blood would never be able to wield Gram."**

"**Hello Durandal, you seem to be doing well," **said a Derbyshire accented voice from Hermiones broadsword as a red eye opened on the hilt.

"Wait, what?" asked Harry, staring at the sword.

"Harry, this is Gram, a sentient sword thats been in my family for generations," said Hermione, patting the hilt of her sword, "My Grandpa lent him to me."

"**Nice to meet you kid," **said Gram, **"Thanks for looking out for Kitten at school."**

Hermione went red and smacked the eye-like gem in the hilt.

"Don't call me that!" she yelled as the magic sword laughed.

Harry snickered lightly at the nickname the sword had given his friend, earning himself a slap upside the head.

"So whos your parent?" asked Harry as he rubbed his head.

"Hecate," said Hermione, "The Goddess of magic, sorcery, witchcraft, crossroads, trivial knowledge, and necromancy."

"Thats cool," said Harry, "So, where are we going?"

"Well, I need to show you around the camp, but first there's something I need to do," said Hermione, stopping in place.

Harry stopped as well and turned to face his friend.

"Whats that?"

Hermione turned to face Harry and dropped to one knee, like a Knight before her king.

"I, Hermione Jean Granger, Knight of the Bronze Black Cross do hereby swear upon my magic and soul to serve the Devil King Harry Potter until he releases me or death should take me. So mote it be!"

**And there we go. Now, how many people were expecting me to have Hermione as a Knight. For those who know Campione, Hermione is wearing exactly the same thing as Lilianna does, being a member of the same organization and all that.**

**With regards to Gram, he is basically the Norse version of Excalibur. It was a sword that was embedded in a tree by Odin and drawn by the hero Sigmund. The relationship between Hermione and Gram will be a cross between Margery Daw and Marcoshious in Shakugan no Shana and Ama no Murakumo and Ena in Campione.**

**I actually originally planned to have Dumbledore be an evil monster out for world domination, but then realised that there would be nothing to stop Harry from flattening Hogwarts and killing him in a chapter or two. So hes now a misguided old man.**

**I have one more character with connections to Campione and PJ in mind for this story, but she won't be introduced for a bit.**

**I wonder if anyone can guess what Harrys connection to John Pluto Smith is?**

**Now, I still need ideas for what Gods Harry could fight in the future,as well as what Authorities he could get from them. Please leave me a review on the way out and have a better weekend than I'm having.**


	6. Chapter 6

Lightning Prince and Devil King

Harry was expecting some peace and quiet after he defeated the basilisk in the chamber, but when a mysterious man arrives at the school he finds that his troubles are just beginning. Throw in a family secret that has 'shocking' connotations and a camp in New York and Harrys life just got a lot more interesting.

**And we're back. Hope your enjoying this descent into my messed up mind!**

Chapter 6

"Hermione, what are you doing?" asked Harry as he stared at his friend kneeling before him.

"**Werent you listening?" **asked Gram, **"She just pledged to serve you as your Knight."**

"But why?" asked Harry, "And what is the Bronze Black Cross?"

"**The Bronze Black Cross is a Magical organization originating in Europe and descended from the Knights Templar," **said Durandal, **"As for why she pledged her loyalty to you? Well, its considered to be a very good idea to have Devil Kings associated with the Mages Associations and most endeavor to gain at least one. Of course, its more likely that she simply wants to help her friend with his future battles. Am I right Missy?"**

"That is correct," said Hermione, her head still bowed, "I wish to help my lord in any way possible, both as his Knight and his friend."

"You don't have to swear anything to me Hermione," said Harry, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, "You're my friend and thats enough."

"That maybe true, but as a Knight, I must swear like this," replied the Knight.

Harry sighed.

"Alright fine, I accept your vow," said Harry, "Now stand up. I won't have my friends bow to me."

Hermione stood, smiling at her friend.

"Now that thats over, how about that toar?" asked Harry.

"Of course my Lord," said the Brunette Knight, chuckling at the light glare she earnt, "Right this way."

* * *

><p>The Knight lead her King on a comprehensive tour of the camp, past the arena, basketball courts, strawberry fields, forest, climbing wall with lava and clashing rocks, stables with Pegasi, dining pavilion, and finally the cabins. There were twelve of them, nestled in the woods by the lake. They were arranged in a U, with two at the base and five in a row on either side. And they were without doubt the most bizarre collection of buildings Harry had ever seen. Except for the fact that each had a large brass number above the door (odds on the left side, evens on the right), they looked absolutely nothing alike. Number nine had smokestacks, like a tiny factory, while Number four had tomato vines on the walls and a roof made out of real grass and Seven seemed to be made of solid gold, which gleamed so much in the sunlight it was almost impossible to look at. They all faced a commons area about the size of a soccer field, dotted with Greek statues, fountains, flower beds, and a couple of basketball hoops. In the center of the field was a huge stone-lined fire pit. Even though it was a warm afternoon, the hearth smoldered. A girl about nine years old was tending the flames, poking the coals with a stick. The pair of cabins at the head of the field, numbers one and two, looked like his-and-hers mausoleums, big white marble boxes with heavy columns in front. Cabin one was the biggest and bulkiest of the<p>

twelve. Its polished bronze doors shimmered like a hologram, so that from different angles lightning bolts seemed to streak across them. Cabin two was more graceful somehow, with slimmer columns garlanded with pomegranates and flowers. The walls were carved with images of peacocks.

"So what now?" asked Harry once Hermione had given him a quick run through of whose cabin was whose.

"We get you settled," said Hermione, "You'll be in Cabin Eleven until your claimed by your Olympian parent."

"I actually already know," said Harry, "Hes the one who got me to America in the first place."

"Well don't bring it up," said Hermione, "Its considered disrespectful and most gods like to make a big song and dance about claiming their kids, although they shouldn't wait too long if you've already met him."

Harry nodded.

"So where do you stay?" he asked, "I noticed that only the 12 have cabins."

"Cabin 11, which is for Hermes kids, undetermined and the children of the kids of the minor gods," said Hermione.

"Oh, that sounds... fair," said Harry.

Hermione snorted.

"Yeah, I know," she said, "The Cabins always overcrowded and no one up on Olympus seems to care."

At this point the two kids reached Cabin Eleven where Chiron, now in full Centaur form, and a twelve year old with black hair were standing, talking to Annabeth and a the black haired kid Harry had saved from the Minotaur.

"Ah, Hermione I see you've finished showing young Harry around," said Chiron, before turning to Harry, "So what do you think of the camp so far?"

"Looks interesting," said Harry, "I can't wait to get started."

"Thats the spirit!" exclaimed Chiron, before indicating to the boy at his side who looked rather overwhelmed, "This is Percy Jackson, another new camper. Percy, this is Harry Potter, the one who helped you with the Minotaur and carried you to the Big House. I'm sure the two of you will get along."

"Nice to meet you," said Harry to the boy, offering his hand.

"You too," said Percy, shaking Harrys hand.

Hermione frowned as she looked between the two and mentally noted how similar they seemed. Both had messy, black hair and green eyes, although Harrys were a much brighter emerald. They also had similar builds and auras around them, although Harrys was naturally larger thanks to his nature as a Campione.

"Annabeth, can you and Hermione take it from here?" asked Chiron, "I need to go and attend to my Masters Archery class."

"Sure thing Chiron," said Annabeth.

"Cabin Eleven, make yourselves at home," said Chiron as Hermione opened the door and lead the two newcomers in.

Chiron stayed outside, beign two big for the door, but everyone inside bowed the the old teacher.

"Well, good luck Percy, Harry, I'll see you at dinner," said the Centaur before galloping off to the archery range.

Harry turned back to the cabin and shifted slightly at the sight of everyone looking at him. He wasn't nervous, the word not existing in a Campiones dictionary, but he really didn't like being the center of attention. Fortunately the attention was drawn off him as Percy moved to enter the building and tripped on the step, drawing more than a few chuckles.

"Percy, Harry, meet Cabin Eleven," said Annabeth.

"Regular or undetermined?" asked someone.

"Undetermined," said Hermione, drawing loud groans from everyone.

A guy who was a little older than the rest came forward. "Now, now, campers. That's what we're here for. Welcome, Percy, Harry. You two can have that spot on the floor, right over there."

The guy was about nineteen, and he looked pretty cool. He was tall and muscular, with short-cropped sandy hair and a friendly smile. He wore an orange tank top, cutoffs, sandals, and a leather necklace with five different-coloured clay beads. The only thing unsettling about his appearance was a thick white scar that ran from just beneath his right eye to his jaw, like an old knife slash.

"This is Luke, the head counselor of Cabin Eleven," said Hermione as Annabeth went red, "He'll be your counsellor for now."

"Nice to meet you," said Harry, examining the teen werly.

There was something off about Luke, something that his instincts as a Campione really didn't like. They were screaming at him that this person wasn't to be trusted. Harry shook himself off as Percy asked what Hermione meant by 'for now'.

"You're undetermined," Luke explained patiently. "They don't know what cabin to put you in, so you're here. Cabin eleven takes all newcomers, all visitors. Naturally, we would. Hermes, our patron, is the god of travelers."

"How long will I be here?" asked Percy

"Good question," Luke said. "Until you're determined."

"How long will that take?" asked Percy, drawing laughs from the campers, although some of them were rather bitter sounding.

"Come on," Annabeth said to her charge, "I'll show you the volleyball court."

"I've already seen it," replied Percy, looking at her in confusion

"Come on," hissed Annabeth as she grabbed Percys wrist and dragged him outside.

"That guy has no tact," grumbled Hermione, before turning to Harry, "Harry have you got a minute? Theres someone who wants to meet you."

"Um, OK," said Harry, "Not like I can really unpack anything."

Harry followed his Knight out of the cabin and across the plaza to the gold palace like structure where she knocked on the door, which opened to reveal a short girl with long, dirty blond hair, wide, misty blue eyes and an aura around her that reminded Harry uncomfortably of Loki, although several magnitudes lower.

"Hello Hermione Granger," said the girl, "I see you brought him."

"Yes, Harry, this is Luna Lovegood," said Hermione, turning to her master, "Luna, this is Harry."

"Its a pleasure to meet you, Harry Potter," said the girl, bowing her head slightly to the Campione, "As Hermione said, my name is Luna, a Daughter of Apollo."

"Its nice to meet you" asked Harry, "Hermione said you had something to talk to me about?"

"This is not a conversation we should be having in the open," said the blond, stepping out of her cabin, "Follow me."

The girl glided away in the direction of the Arena, leaving a confused Harry and an irritated Hermione.

"Sorry about this Harry," said the Knight, "Shes always like this. Its best to just play along and let her get to the point in her own time."

Harry nodded and the two kids followed the quirky girl. After a few minutes of walking, the trio reached the arena where Luna moved up into the stands and Hermione stood opposite Harry on the field.

"So, whats this all about?" asked Harry.

"I wish to see what you are capable of Harry Potter," said the girl.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, narrowing his eyes as Hermione draw her sword and entering a stance.

"I wish to know what the newest King is truly capable of," replied Luna, "To that end, I would like for the two of you to have a spar."

The young King stared at the girl for a second before shaking his head.

"No way, I won't fight my friends," he said, turning on his heel and heading for the exit.

Hermione shook her head and sighed.

"I told you he'd say that," she said, "Well, nothing for it I guess."

A magic circle appeared under her feet and she went flying at her friend.

"HARRY!"

Harry turned, only for his eyes to widen at the sight of Grams razor edge flying at him. With a Seekers reflexes, the young King dropped to the ground, avoiding the magic sword by inches.

"What the hell are you doing Hermione?" demanded Harry.

"I think Luna said it best," replied the Knight, straightening and hefting her sword, "I want to see how strong you are."

"Who uses a sword like that to test someone's strength!?" demanded Harry.

"I'm afraid I have no choice," replied Hermione, "You see your powers lay dormant and only a real fight will bring them out. Now defend yourself!"

Hermione shot forwards at Harry who ducked under the wide swing of the Knight, only to receive a boot to the chest as Hermione kicked out, sending him flying across the arena.

"So, you want a fight?" he asked as he got to his feet, looking none the worse for wear, "thats fine by me."

The young King became infused with a green aura as his first Authority began to manifest itself.

"_Flames of the hearth that bring light and warmth can also bring forth destruction. Untamed flames that match the power of the sun, come forth and burn!"_

Harry slammed both of his hands into the ground, unleashing a wave of green fire that rushed towards his opponent, leaving glassed earth in its wake.

"I see, so he has received Lokis power of fire," muttered Luna in the stands, "But that will not be all he has. I can feel that he has gained quite a bit from Loki, more than any other of his kind."

Down in the arena, Hermione narrowed her eyes at the encroaching fire and tensed her legs.

"_Aeolus, grant me flight!"_

The young Witch glowed blue before shooting into the air, just in time to dodge the wave of green fire that hit the wall of the arena and sputtered out. Hermione turned her attention back to Harry, only to be forced to dodge as a bolt of energy shot past her.

Down on the ground, Harry smirked as he unleashed a barrage of Magic Missiles, inwardly marveling at how easily his magic obeyed his commands. He didn't need motions, words or even a wand or any other form of focus, his magic simply followed his whims and commands eagerly.

In the air, Hermione frowned as she continued to dodge the bolts of magic.

"**Come one Kitten, stop playing with the boy," **said Gram, **"Hes a Campione, its not like he can't take it."**

"Thats true," said Hermione, smacking another bolt away with her sword, "Alright, lets stop playing around!"

The young Witch dove, her large sword held at the ready. Harry narrowed his eyes and braced himself as Hermione approached at high speed, bringing her sword around in a powerful slash. The attack hit home, only to pass right through Harrys body as he flickered out of sight. Hermione gasped at the lack of resistance, stumbling as she landed. Before she could recover however, a weight hit her back and drove her to the floor, a glowing hand hovering an inch from her face as Harry held her down with his free hand and his knees.

"Hows that?" he asked.

"Not bad," said Hermione, "You have a ways to go before you master your powers, but you can already use them with some skill."

Hermione paused as she noted there position.

"Um, Harry, could you get off me?" asked said girl, her cheeks pinking slightly.

Harry blinked and took note of their position, his own face turning red as he did so. He was straddling Hermione with his knees over her legs and one hand holding down her sword hand as his other rested on her chest, just below her throat.

"Ah, sorry!" yelped the King, shooting to his feet as if burned.

"Its OK," said Hermione, getting to her feet and returning a snickering Gram to her back.

Harry was distracted from replying as the sound of clapping was heard from the stands as Luna approached the two teens.

"That was very impressive Harry Potter," said the girl as she approached, "Considering you have little experience in combat, you held up admirably against Hermione. You haven't unlocked all of your Authorities yet, but you will in time."

Harry nodded and, after a few more words being exchanged, the three went their separate ways, Harry and Hermione heading off to Cabin Eleven and Luna heading off towards the forest.

**END! I hope you liked this chapter and the little spar between Harry and Hermione.**

**With regards to the Authorities Harry gained from Loki, here's what I have so far, but until there introduced in the story they can be changed.**

**[Emerald Blaze] Loki is the God of Fire, in addition to being the God of Mischief. Harry can summon and control fire to perform various tasks.**

**[Illusions] this is pretty self explanatory and I really can't be bothered to explain it.**

**[Chaos Father] Allows Harry to summon and command those connected to the Children of Loki, Fenrir, Jörmungandr, and Hel. It allows him to control Wolves, Snakes and the spirits of the dead to a degree, although not like Niko can. This can be used to command monsters as well, but Harry has to exert his dominance first by defeating them.**

**[Casket of Ancient Winters] A Divine Instrument that Harry can summon, it has the power to unleash a freezing wind that freezes all in its path.**

**Thats all I got for now, but I think its plenty for a new Campione. Now, I also need ideas for spells for Hermione to use, as well as words to activate Harrys Authorities.**

**For now, leave me a review on your way out and make sure you check out my challenges on DZ2s forum.**


	7. Chapter 7

Lightning Prince and Devil King

Harry was expecting some peace and quiet after he defeated the basilisk in the chamber, but when a mysterious man arrives at the school he finds that his troubles are just beginning. Throw in a family secret that has 'shocking' connotations and a camp in New York and Harrys life just got a lot more interesting.

**And here we go with another chapter, in which Harry has dinner and has his first week at camp. I apologize for the wait, but I've had writers block for this story. I'm back on track now though. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

The sound of a Conch shell sounded around the camp as the campers began to make there way towards the Dining Pavilion for dinner, being joined by Satyrs from the meadow, Naiads from the canoeing lake and a few other girls came out of the woods. In all, there were maybe a hundred campers, a few dozen satyrs, and a dozen assorted wood nymphs and naiads. At the pavilion, torches blazed around the marble columns. A central fire burned in a bronze brazier the size of a bathtub. Each cabin had its own table, covered in white cloth trimmed in purple. Four of the tables were empty, but cabin eleven's was way overcrowded and Harry took one look at the tiny amount of space left and used his new prodigious control over magic to conjure himself a stool, earning more than a few interested looks that were ignored. The Young King looked around at his surroundings and spotted Mr. D sitting at table twelve with a few satyrs, and a couple of plump blond boys who looked just like him. Chiron stood to one side, the picnic table being way too small for a centaur. Annabeth sat at table six with a bunch of serious-looking athletic kids, all with her gray eyes and honey blonde hair.

After everyone was in the pavilion, Chiron pounded a hoof on the ground, bringing the attention to him.

"To the Gods!"

"To the Gods!" repeated everyone, drinking a toast. That done, Wood nymphs came forward with platters of food: grapes, apples, strawberries, cheese, fresh bread, and barbecue. All in all, it looked a lot more appetizing and healthy to Harry than the greasy fare served at Hogwarts which, while tasty, was about as healthy as falling off a cliff. The only reason everyone in Hogwarts was in good shape was A. magic and B. spending every day traipsing around the massive castle with a heavy bookbag.

Harry quickly loaded his plate, before following Hermione to the brazier in the middle where everyone was sacrificing a portion of their food to their God of choice.

"Hecate," muttered Hermione as she threw a cluster of grapes into the fire, "And Gramps, as thanks for Gram."

The fire flickered oddly for a moment at the second declaration before settling. Harry stepped up and looked at the fire for a second, before scraping a large BBQ stake into the flames. When everybody had returned to their seats and finished eating their meals, Chiron pounded his hoof again for their attention. Mr. D got up with a huge sigh.

"Yes, I suppose I'd better say hello to all you brats. Well, hello. Our activities director, Chiron, says the next capture the flag is Friday. Cabin five presently holds the laurels."

A bunch of ugly cheering rose from the Ares table.

"Personally," Mr. D continued, "I couldn't care less, but congratulations. Also, I should tell you that we have two new campers today. Peter Johnson and Harvey Porter."

Chiron murmured something as Harry choked on his drink at the name Mr. D had called him.

"Er, Percy Jackson and Harry Potter," Mr. D corrected. "That's right. Hurrah, and all that. Now run along to your silly campfire. Go on."

Everybody cheered and began headed down toward the amphitheater where Apollo's cabin led a singalong. The kids had a great time singing camp songs about the gods, ate s'mores and joked around. For Harry, it was easily the best night of his life. For once he wasn't a Freak, the Boy-Who-Lived, or even a Campione. He was just an ordinary kid hanging out at camp with his new friends. He had originally thought Hogwarts was his home, but now he knew better. This camp was his true home and he would likely never call anywhere else that.

"What are you thinking about Harry?" asked Hermione, looking up at her King where he sat on the bench above her.

"I was just thinking that I've come home," said Harry with a smile.

* * *

><p>However, on the other side of the Atlantic, Dumbledore was not having a good time. His problems started after that madman showed up at the school, shattered the wards and knocked his entire staff out, something that caused more than a few headaches from the Goblins who were called in to repair the Wards and the DMLE after Amelia discovered that some of that Wards that should have been active weren't.<p>

Once that had been sorted out, he had discovered that the Sword of Gryffindor was missing from its place of honour behind his desk. He spent a good hour panicking over that before Mcgonagall had brought it back saying it was next to Potters bed of all places. Once the sword was back in its case, under heavily layered locking charms, Dumbledore had then made the rather startling discovery that all of the charms, blocks and compulsions he had placed on Harry to keep him safely under his control had been broken somehow so the old man headed to Number Four, only to find that the boy wasn't there and, according to his relatives, had never been there.

So then it was back to Hogwarts to try and use the tracking spells or, failing that, the boys Gringotts key to locate him, only to find that the tracking charms had failed and the key had disintegrated. Finally, to round of his horrible day the devices monitoring the Blood Wards, the only ones still working, had exploded violently, setting fire to his office and burning all his completed paperwork to a crisp. It was enough to make him cry.

* * *

><p>The next week was most definitely the best Harry had ever had. He made sure to try all the activities he could, spending his days learning Greek with Percy from Annabeth, archery from Chiron and swordsmanship from Hermione (who was the best swordswoman in camp, beating Luke by a long way. To be fair though she had been training since she could walk), along with more normal camp activities like foot racing, canoeing and rock climbing (if the climbing wall had lava at the bottom and rocks smashing together). Harry knew that the camp leaders were watching him, trying to determine who his partner was from his talents. Just one small problem, he was good at everything.<p>

He was able to quickly grasp Greek thanks to his nature as a Campione, anything to do with combat was mastered in a session or two, he could keep up with the Nymph running instructors thanks to his experience running from his Cousin and his gang and, while hardly as good with a bow as the Apollo campers, he could still hold his own on the range. In fact, the only thing he really failed at was canoeing since his boat always seemed to capsize.

Once activities for the day were done, Hermione and Luna would take Harry aside and fill him in on all things Campione, with a little help from Durandal and Gram. They taught him of the lore of the Heretic Gods, the Mage Associations around the world and, most importantly, his fellow Campione. There were currently eight, of which he was the Seventh, although no one actually knew of his existence yet due to the fact Mages didn't really pay that much attention to the Wizarding World. The Eight Kings were Sasha Dejanstahl Voban of the Balkans, Luo Hao of China, Madame Aisha of India, Black Prince Alec of the UK, John Pluto Smith of the USA, Lord Salvatore Doni of Italy, Harry Potter and finally, Godou Kusanagi of Japan. Harry was the only one who had not claimed a Kingdom, but since Smith limited himself to the West Coast, he would probably end up with the East Coast

Finally, Friday came and with it the excitement of Capture the Flag.

* * *

><p>When the dinner plates were cleared away, the conch horn sounded and everyone stood at our tables. Campers yelled and cheered as Annabeth and two of her siblings ran into the pavilion carrying a silk banner. It was about ten feet long, glistening gray, with a painting of a barn owl above an olive tree. From the opposite side of the pavilion, Clarisse, the Ares Counselor, and her siblings ran in with another banner of identical size, but gaudy red and painted with a bloody spear and boar's head.<p>

"Whose side are we on?" Asked Harry over the cheering.

Luke heard the question and gave the young King a sly look. The scar on his face made him look almost evil in the torchlight.

"We've made a temporary alliance with Athena. Tonight, we get the flag from Ares. And you are going to help."

The teams were announced. Athena had made an alliance with Apollo and Hermes, the two biggest cabins. Apparently, privileges had been traded-shower times, chore schedules, the best slots for activities-in order to win support. Ares had allied themselves with everybody else: Dionysus, Demeter, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus. From what Harry had seen, Dionysus's kids were actually good athletes, but there were only two of them. Demeter's kids had the edge with nature skills and outdoor stuff but they weren't very aggressive. Aphrodite's sons and daughters on the other hand were about as useful as a chocolate teapot in something like this. They mostly sat out every activity and checked their reflections in the lake and did their hair and gossiped. Basically, it was an entire cabin of people like Lavender Brown. Hephaestus's kids weren't pretty, and there were only four of them, but they were big and burly from working in the metal shop all day. They might be a problem. That, of course, left Ares's cabin: a dozen of the biggest, ugliest, meanest kids on Long Island, or anywhere else on the planet. Chiron hammered his hoof on the marble.

"Heroes!" he announced, "You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves!"

"Harry, Percy, over here!" called Luke as he moved to the tables of equipment to get the two teens outfitted.

"Whoa," said Percy as he took in the stacks of weapons, "We're really supposed to use these?"

Luke looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Unless you want to get skewered by your friends in cabin five. Here-Chiron thought these would fit. You and Harry'll be on border patrol."

Harry took one look at the shield that was the size of an NBA backboard, with a big caduceus in the middle and shook his head.

"Not a chance," he said, "I'll take my chances thanks."

The King grabbed a helmet and breastplate and slipped them on. The helmet, like all the helmets on Athena's side, had a blue horsehair plume on top. Ares and their allies had red plumes.

"Thats OK," said Luke, "Not many people use shields anyway. Need a sword?"

"No thanks, I got it covered," said Harry, holding out his right hand, "Durandal, Unsheath."

The sentient sword slid from his arm and into his waiting palm.

"So, you're going to use that?" asked a misty voice as Luna approached.

The girl didn't really look like she was going into battle, wearing a white cape and hat rather than armour. The hat was large, oval shaped and soft looking with a large, blue feather sticking out of it and a strip of the white cloth with a large red sphere with three thin strips of gold at the bottom hanging from each side. Her cape was long enough to touch the floor as she walked and had a gold necklace attached to its collar, golden patterns on the outside of the hem and red patterns on the underside. Underneath the cape, the misty girl was wearing a white blouse, a red belt that made up of multiple swirling circles, tights that covered her entire legs and white boots. In her left hand was a golden staff that resembled a khakkhara, only with triangular rings rather than round ones. Despite the girls rather innocent and harmless appearance, everyone was eyeing the staff wearily and keeping their distance.

"Yeah, Durandal can place a barrier on his edge to stop himself from cutting everything in his path," said Harry.

Any further conversation was interrupted as Annabeth ordered the blue team forwards and into the forest.

"So what does it mean to be on Border Patrol?" asked Harry, glancing at the girl walking next to him.

"Stand by the river and keep the Reds out," was his reply.

"I see."

Harry wasn't to happy about that, his Campione instincts wanting to be out in the thick of the battle, but he understood that was his role in this game. He'd get his chance later.

**And I'm going to end it there. Next time will be the CTF game and Harrys next battle with a Heretic God. Who it is is up to you lot. I need the God in question and what Authority/s he should get from it. If I don't get anything I'll pick.**

**I wonder if people can guess who and what Luna is by her outfit and weapon of choice? I chose them for a reason after all.**

**I did take some of this chapter from the book, so if some of it sounds familer, thats why.**

**Please leave me a review on the way out!**


End file.
